Who will save the saviours?
by Heretic Valentine et Gliph Tsy
Summary: If the PPG'S need saved who would do it? This is angsty and deals with child abuse in a non-sick-lemony-way. This is a serious fic so please treat it as such.


Who will save the saviours?  
Gliph Tsy.  
  
  
  
This will offend some people even me. It may get depressing as I'm trying to make it real as possible and perhaps make a point that this type of thing does happen even when it's all smiles on the outside. I have never been a victim of this type of abuse and hope that I never will. My heart goes out to all victims of rape. The scenes won't be graphic as I don't wish to do make them so.  
  
  
  
The ones with strength, The ones with power.  
The evil force he did deflower.  
  
The city of Townsville, a happy place where everyone is almost always smiling and home of the Powerpuff Girls. Three little girls blessed with super powers. They have saved the town many a time but if they had to be rescued who would rescue them?  
  
Blossom and Buttercup held each other close. The room they were in was dark the only light provided was from flashes of lightning shining through the window. Every time a bolt struck the earth the shadows of two small girls could be seen as the light left the silhouettes did also.  
  
They sat in the cold room thinking about what he was doing to their sister.  
  
Bubbles sat on the professor's bed awaiting what he would call 'training'. He claimed his twisted practices would increase their strength and power. It gave them hurt and fear. The girls could easily defeat a fifty foot monstrosity but they couldn't fight this man. They would trust his words and wait until it was over.  
  
"Hello Bubbles." The professor said in an emotionless voice.  
  
"H--hello." She tried to hide her fear but it was no good.  
  
The professor sat beside her on the bed. He turned her head to face his own and kissed her lips. The poor girl could taste the vile beer he had been drinking. He placed his hand on her left cheek and moved her golden blonde hair from her face with the other.  
  
"Bubbles, you're looking very pretty."  
  
"Th--th--thank you."  
  
"Did I ever tell you that you're my favourite."  
  
Bubbles didn't reply.  
  
"Well you are. You are the prettiest Powerpuff."  
  
He stroked her cheek.   
  
"We should train now."  
  
"Bu--bu--but professor it hurts."  
  
"I know. I know."  
  
He hugged her in a futile attempt to lure Bubbles into a false sense of security. The little girl had become used to this routine. It was always the same. He would start with comments, then soft touches then he would abuse her innocent little body. It had always been like this at least as long as she could remember. She had been aware for sometime that her sisters were being trained also. The little girls thought that this was normal, that people did things like this to children of their age.  
  
The two girls remained hugging.  
  
"Wha-what do you think he's doing now?" Asked Blossom.  
  
"I-I don't know but I wish training would finish. It always scares me." Buttercup replied.  
  
"We can't let her go through this. Let's pretend the Mayor called again."  
  
"Okay but I'm afraid of what he'll do I he finds we're lying."  
  
The two girls exited their room holdin hands and proceeded to the professor's bedroom.  
  
They could hear their sister crying and the professor panting.  
  
"Um professor, the Mayor called us. We need to go." Buttercup yelled from the hallway outside the door.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you when you get back." He yelled back.  
  
"Um, we need Bubbles."  
  
"Can't you girls do it by yourselves?"  
  
"Um," Buttercup paused in thought. "There's three of them."  
  
The professor sighed. "Okay then." It took a few moments before Bubbles left the room. Her dress was hardly on and her hair was messed up. Tears could still be seen dripping down her cheeks.  
  
"Lets go girls." Blossom said.   
  
The girls flew through an open window in the hallway and out to the city.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm not sure if I should continue. Please leave comments and please don't flame about me using the professor in this way. I'm trying to make this a serious story. 


End file.
